


Video Killed The Radio Star

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff and Crack, Hospitalization, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bacchibacchi asked:I'd like to prompt Klaine for this one: you’re in the hospital bed next to me and we fight over what to watch on the shared tv au - Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Killed The Radio Star

An appendicitis.

How ridiculous is that.

Of all the reasons to be missing work and getting stuck in an hospital bed, it had to be this useless organ having a tantrum in Blaine’s stomach.

Ridiculous, really.

And since Blaine took so long to get to the hospital, they have to keep him in observation, yada, yada, yada.

At least the bed is comfortable.

Because as far as neighbors go, Blaine is torn between sending a basket of goods to the hospital’s administration, and risking to go to jail for sending his room companion out of the window.

For the man in the bed next to his, as handsome as he may be, keeps on complaining.

About the food, about how his cast itches, about the early awakening by the nurses, about their TV not working, about pretty much everything and anything--the man is cute, sure, but his tendency to throw a tantrum for the smallest thing does nothing for Blaine.

Argh.

But now that the TV is back on, Blaine can hope for some quiet to return to the room.

Except that he’s the one who’s going to complain if the man does not switch channels in a nanosecond.

“Excuse me,” he says politely, sitting up as much as he can in his bed without hurting himself, “could you change the channel?”

The man slowly turns his head towards him, blue eyes sharp and laser-like. “And why would I do that?”

“Because I really can’t stand the 13th season of America’s Next Top Model,” Blaine replies, “so if you’d just zap it away that would be--”

“No.”

Wow, rude.

“Come again?”

“I happen to love this season of the show,” Rude yet Cute explains, muting the TV for discussion’s sake. “The fact that they picked smaller models …”

He pauses there and gives Blaine an appraising look--in any other given circumstances, Blaine would preen under such a look.

But not in this situation, no.

“As a matter of fact, I would think that you of all people would love this particular season,” RYC adds with a smirk, turning the volume back on.

“Now wait a minute here,” Blaine starts hotly, before deflating like a chocolate soufflé as the words fully register. “Are you saying that I could have been a contestant?”

A pink hue invades RYC’s cheeks and ears--oh shit he’s adorable. “Well, I--I have eyes, ya know.”

Blaine definitely preens at that. “You flatterer.”

“Only stating the truth.”

The man looks up from his hands fiddling with the remote and in that moment, he looks pretty honest.

And vulnerable.

And really, really cute.

“I suppose we can deal with some of Erin’s poison,” Blaine finally says, leaning back against his pillow.

RYC beams at him and leans over the rail of his bed. “I’m Kurt.”

“Blaine.”

Kurt sits back in his bed, looking at the screen and snorting at the ridiculousness of the new drama between the models before giving Blaine a side look.

“If you want, you can--you can pick what we watch next.”

“Really?”

Kurt’s smile turns slightly cocky, but not as rude as it used to be--or maybe that’s just Blaine seeing things differently.

“Really really.”

Three days later, neither of them worries about what is on TV because they’re too busy trying to find a way to make out without prolonging their stay in their hospital beds.


End file.
